Victor Quartermaine
Lord Victor Quartermaine (simply known as Victor Quartermaine) is the main antagonist of DreamWorks' 11th full-length animated feature film, Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. He is Wallace's arch-rival and Philip's owner. He was voiced by the Academy Award nominated actor, Ralph Fiennes, who also played Amon Goeth, Rameses in DreamWorks' The Prince of Egypt, Raiden the Moon King in Kubo and the Two Strings, Francis Dolarhyde in Red Dragon, Hades in Clash of the Titans, and Lord Voldemort. In the film's video game adaptation, he was voiced by Kayvan Novak. Description Appearance Victor Quartermaine is a slender man who is always seen wearing a tan trench coat and black boots. He also wears a black toupee to cover up his baldness, which is often an occurring gag in the movie, although only happened about four times. Through out the film, Victor's cravat (British scarf) changes serveral times, but no other clothing item he wears does this. Personality Victor Quartermaine is a sarcastic, argumentative, arrogant, greedy, and pompous hunter who doesn't care about hunting laws or animals. He loves hunting, guns, money, and shooting rabbits or mammals. Victor is also very provocative and orgiastic towards Lady Tottington, as he tries to marry her for her money. One of his most opprobrious plans is when he theoretically tries to kill the Were-Rabbit/Wallace. He also has a fondness for his destructive weapons (such as a rifle or gold bullets). Biography ''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' Victor Quartermaine appears as an ignorant, cocky, devilish, uncompromising, and pompous hunter who doesn't care about hunting laws or animals (with the obvious exception being his own hunting dog named Philip). He is Wallace's arch-rival trying to win Lady Tottington's affection, as well as the job of getting rid of the rabbits that plague her land. He cares nothing for her, as all he wants is her money. So when the Were-Rabbit begins terrorizing the city's gardens, Victor offers to hunt and kill it with gold bullets. When he later finds out that the were-rabbit is in fact, Wallace, he takes it as a helpful opportunity to get rid of his rival, and still tries to kill him. Even after Lady Tottington discovers his true plans, Victor still tries to kill Wallace. Eventually, Victor was chased away by a mob when Gromit put a huge rabbit costume on him, and the mob chases him away, thinking he is the Were-Rabbit. Victor Quartermaine's true fate remains a mystery. However, in a deleted scene, it is rumored that he was run out of town. ''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' (videogame) Victor Quartemaine and his dog Philip, also appeared as villains. In the game, they stole the Mind Manipulation-O-Matic valves, so that Hutch and the Were-Rabbit cannot return to normal. Also, Victor plans to use the valves, so that normal creatures will transform into were-creatures. Quotes Trivia *Instead of being Lady Tottington's suitor as in the final movie, Victor was originally written in the initial script as her son and was named Tristrum. *Victor is the first Wallace & Gromit villain in the films to speak. **He is also the first Wallace & Gromit villain to be human, as the others were either animals (Feathers McGraw for example) or, in Preston's case, robots. **Victor is also the second Wallace & Gromit villain who uses a firearm, next to Feathers McGraw. *It is unknown how Victor Quartermaine acquired a rifle in the first place, since England has many gun control laws and even though being a hunter is considered as a profession. *He is his voice actor's (Ralph Fiennes) second animated villain role after Rameses and before the Moon King. *The only Wallace & Gromit villains to be human are him, Piella Bakewell, and Monty Muzzle. *His surname could be derived from Allan Quatermain, the protagonist of the 1885 novel King Solomon's Mines by the late H. Rider Haggard. Navigation Category:Poachers Category:Aristocrats Category:Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Rivals Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Love rivals Category:Stalkers Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Misogynists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Charismatic Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Evil Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Archenemy Category:Mercenaries Category:Master Manipulator Category:Greedy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sadists Category:Destroyers Category:Golddiggers Category:Elitist Category:Presumed Deceased Category:In Love Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Horror Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Oppressors Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Opportunists Category:Inconclusive Category:Outcast Category:Cowards Category:Abusers Category:Envious Category:Enigmatic Category:Murderer